1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply controlling apparatus which is connected to an information processing apparatus outputting a video signal and a power supply device supplying a power supply to the information processing apparatus, and a power supply controlling system which has a remote device that indicates turning on or off the power supply of the power supply device, and the power supply controlling apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known technique that controls turning on and off, and resetting a power supply of a personal computer from a remote telephone terminal (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-318004). Also, there has been conventionally known technique that controls a power supply of a computer from a remote user terminal (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-172186).
When the power supply of the computer is controlled by remote control, if a signal turning off the power supply of the computer is sent from a remote terminal to the computer by accident, there is a problem that data of the computer under operation is deleted.